


Unless You Mean It Like That

by anoneknewmoose



Series: Dirty Dirty Ray/Ways 'Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Community: waysplusone, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey change their minds about who they want to pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless You Mean It Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphinapterus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/gifts).



> For delphinapterus in the waysplusone exchange. I'm sorry it's so late! RL got nasty. (Thanks to brandixcyanide for plotting help and cool_rain_kiss for the beta. Title from a Toby Keith song.)

The party is another typical Jersey house party. There's a keg in a gutted fridge in the garage, Solo cups everywhere, and a faint haze of smoke at the ceiling. Ray's drinking his third beer, feeling fuzzy and warm, and sitting on a couch so filthy it's almost black in places. He doesn't dance; that's Mikey's shtick. He usually sits in a corner with a guitar or snags some pot and tries to find someone to makeout with.

This month, though, Gerard has apparently decided Ray is his special beer buddy. It's been three weeks of fetching Gerard new drinks and keeping wandering hands above clothes and listening to drawn out vowels.

"The new miniatures are _shit_ man, fucking _shit_ ," Gerard says. He's sitting close enough that ten minutes ago Ray had to put an arm around his shoulder or lose bloodflow. Gerard's curled up next to him, with his fingers curled in Ray's on his shoulder and his head resting on Ray's chest. There are some people looking askance at them, but half the scene are three beer queers, and it stops Gerard from just sliding off the couch.

"I know, Gee," Ray says, sipping at his beer and wondering if he can just steal the rest of Gerard's instead of getting up for more. He's warm and his ass is settled into the cushion just right.

"Like, the fucking heads aren't even right, man, the proportions are totally off," Gerard continues, waving his arms to punctuate his point. Ray grabs his wrist easily, his fingers wrap around the bone without even digging in to flesh, and takes a long pull of Gerard's beer before it spills. Gerard doesn't seem to notice, or even pull his wrist away when Ray doesn't let go. He just turns sideways and hooks a leg over Ray's lap so his elbow isn't torqued out.

"It's the orcs' fault that I can't get a campaign going," Gerard says mournfully. "Fucking orcs."

"It's because you're a dictator DM, dude." Ray smiles at him, though, and gives Gerard's wrist a squeeze. Gerard flashes a crooked grin back at him and busks a wet kiss over Ray's cheek, and then he's off and rambling again about the travails of being a Dungeon Master.

Thirty minutes later, Gerard is cradled against Ray's chest and Ray has his hands on Gerard's waist, holding him up. Ray's debating whether or not to dislodge his passenger when Mikey pushes through the crowd. He raises an eyebrow at them, and Ray shrugs helplessly. He knows he's blushing too, but Mikey's lips just quirk in that quietly amused way he has and he squeezes down onto the couch next to them.

"Shut the fuck up, Gee, we're not writing a song about Hal Jordan," Mikey says and rolls his eyes, holding a beer out for Ray. Ray mouths a _thank you, Jesus_ at him and takes it gratefully, knocking back a good third of it as Mikey and Gerard get into an argument about which incarnation of the Green Lantern kicks the most ass.

When Mikey nudges Ray side and nods toward Gerard's face, Ray brushes the sweaty tangled mess out of Gerard's eyes without even thinking about it. Gerard's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright, looking from Ray to Mikey. They don't say anything, but Gerard's eyes crinkle and Mikey snorts and stands up, swinging Gerard's car keys around a finger. The air's settled like a decision's been made, and Ray has no idea what just happened.

"C'mon, Toro, help me get this asshole home?" Mikey asks. He's standing hipshot in a way that makes Ray's mouth go dry, but since Gerard is trying to insist he can drive Ray nods and finishes off his beer. It's tricky, maneuvering both himself and Gerard to standing up and then out to the car, but they manage.

April in Jersey is cool but not actually cold enough for Ray to shiver as he crawls into the back of Mikey's car. Gerard's quieter now, rifling through a box of mix tapes, and Mikey's actually focusing on driving, and all Ray can see is the pale skin on the backs of their necks. His mouth is dry again and he's licking his lips when Gerard twists to grab Mikey's alternate box of tapes out of the backseat. He's awkward about it, arching his back and giggling when his hand brushes Ray's thigh, and there's a shadow of a bitemark under Gerard's ear.

"Hey, Toro," Mikey says. Ray jerks his eyes up to meet Mikey's in the rearview, thoughtful and curious. "Afterparty in the basement?"

"Yeah, dude," Ray replies. Gerard sits up with a grunt and Ray looks out the window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. It's not an exchange he hasn't had a hundred times with either one of them, but he's got goosebumps and Mikey's driving with two hands instead of one.

 

\---

 

Gerard's basement is familiar to Ray by now. The piles of clutter and comics, his box of pills on the nightstand, the desk covered in sketches, the TV in the corner with an S-shaped stack of tapes beside it. Mikey leads the way down and turns on the lights before he heads into the bathroom, leaving Ray to steer. Gerard's a little more sober now, walking steadily, but he's got his fingers tight in Ray's belt loops; when he goes down on the bed, Ray's drunk enough to just go with him.

They end up with one of Gerard's legs flung over Ray's, his fingers hooked in Ray's front pocket and his lips pressed hot and wet against Ray's neck. It startles him into gasping, and Gerard giggles.

"Gee, what--" Ray tries to protest, but then Gerard's kissing him, sloppy and wet and hot. Ray moans and gives in, turning toward him. He doesn't even care that Mikey's going to walk in at any minute. He's been doing his best to ignore Gerard's mouth all night, and it's too much to have Gerard kissing him like they could go on for days.

He's not entirely sure how long they've been making out, pressing closer and closer, when Mikey clears his throat right behind him. Ray curses and rolls away from Gerard, ignoring his whine, because shit what the fuck is he doing making out with his lead singer?

"Chill, Ray," is all Mikey says, standing there and quirking an amused eyebrow at Ray. "What do you think we brought you home for?"

"...Really?" Ray's voice is high and surprised. He might have been hoping, but he hadn't really _thought_ , had figured he was just reading into the situation.

Mikey grins and leans across Ray to kiss Gerard firmly, his hand between Ray and Gerard's thighs for support. Gerard makes a happy little noise as Mikey licks into his mouth, sucks at his lip; it's obvious they've done this a million times before, the way their heads instinctively tilt the right way and Gerard clutches at the front of Mikey's shirt and tugs him forward. The cotton stretches and digs into Mikey's neck when he pulls back, letting Gerard kiss down his neck so he can give Ray a look, strangely soft and questioning. His face is close enough Ray can see a patch of stubble Mikey missed and where his eyeliner's smudged. It makes Ray shiver, and he can't move other than to give Mikey the barest nod.

"Gee," Mikey says, and he's back to being quiet and intense. He looks down at his brother-- _brother_ \--and pets over Gerard's tangled hair. "Still wanna suck Ray's cock?"

Ray and Gerard both moan, and a distant corner of Ray's mind realizes they're actually harmonizing. Mikey must realize the same thing because he giggles and stands up, watching Gerard squirm his way down to the vee of Ray's legs eagerly.

"Fuck, Ray, I've been wanting to blow you for _months_ ," Gerard says. Ray has no idea what Mikey's doing now; he can't look away from his fingers half tangled in Gerard's nasty-ass hair, or from Gerard's tongue darting over his lips as he tugs at Ray's jeans.

"I can't. _Seriously?_ " Ray bites his lip to shut himself up when Gerard shoots him a plainly exasperated look. "Sorry, sorry," he says, and Gerard gives him a nod of approval before burying his face in Ray's lap.

"He smells as good as I thought he would, Mikes." Gerard's voice is muffled and Ray moans at the vibrations and pressure on his cock. It figures that the _Ways_ would like the smell of dick enough to discuss it, but since Gerard's so happy to be there, Ray's not going to complain.

"See? He wants you," Mikey says, right into Ray's ear. Ray twitches and glances to his right, where Mikey is pulling Ray's shirt up to get at his belly. "He even picked up a kid at a show with hair like yours, and--"

Ray cuts him off by grabbing his hair and kissing him hard. He doesn't really want to hear, not while Gerard's breathing hot and damp through his boxers. Mikey grunts, returning the kiss with interest in the form of teeth and tongue, and Ray moans.

But then Gerard pulls his boxers down and grabs his cock and _spits_ on it, the gross motherfucker. Ray breaks away from Mikey to protest, just in time to watch Gerard drag his tongue up Ray's cock. Both his hands go straight to Gerard's head to grab his hair, any thought of complaining driven right out of his head.

"He likes it when you pull," Mikey mutters, and Ray swears, _Jesus_. He pulls, though, of course he does, tugs gently and then sharply when Gerard whines. Gerard obliges him by finally sucking his cock into his mouth, moaning around it and making Ray's legs shake.

" _Fuck_ , Gee, fuck," Ray groans, staring wide eyed at Gerard's lips stretching around his cock, at Mikey's hand rubbing over his belly. If he'd had more than a few beers at the party, he'd think this was a wet dream, but he's pretty sure this is real because his boxers are sticking to his skin and Mikey's chin is digging into his collarbone. Gerard's drunk and sloppy but eager, his eyelids fluttering dark against his cheek as he runs his tongue over Ray's slit and strokes the shaft unevenly. Ray can't help thinking of the Sweet Home Alabama story, of all the times Gerard's lost the beat in practice, and he laughs, choked high in his throat. Gerard's oblivious to the joke but he grins up at Ray, lips red and wet, and pulls off long enough to rub his cheek on Ray's cock, moaning like it's the greatest treat he could get.

"He's such a touch whore when he's drunk, seriously," Mikey says. He runs one of his hands, fingers pale and skinny against Ray's forearm, down to Ray's wrist. He squeezes gently and moves Ray's hand down over Gerard's neck and shoulder and upper back, cupping Gerard's jaw where it's open wide around Ray's cock. Gerard _loves_ it, keeps moaning and moving with their touch, until Mikey leads their hands to the back of Gerard's skull and presses lightly. Gerard whimpers, but doesn't move.

" _Mikey_ , " Ray starts, but Mikey hushes him and presses more firmly. Gerard's shifts and sinks down onto Ray's cock until it presses at the back of Gerard's throat, Ray knows it is, he can feel the muscles squeezing around the head and the rumble of Gerard's groans.

"There." Mikey's quiet and fond, completely focused on Gerard.

Mikey's hand is steady for a four-count, _1-2-3-4_ and then relaxes, _5-6-7-8_ , and Gerard's mouth pulls off with a pop. Ray's not sure if the whine is his or Gerard's, but they're all breathing hard.

"Okay, whoa," Ray says quickly, turned on and overwhelmed, and he hadn't realized how drastically Mikey had relaxed and draped on top of him until both Gerard and Mikey stiffen and pull away. Ray groans as cold air hits his cock, and he rushes to spit out what he was thinking, "no, just. God, what is going on?"

Mikey and Gerard exchange looks, and Gerard goes back to licking and squeezing over Ray's cock while Mikey settles back against his side.

"We just. Gerard likes this, and we have to be careful," Mikey says, and if Ray didn't know better he'd think Mikey was almost nervous. "We can't pick up just anybody."

"Pick up," Ray repeats dully. Something in his chest squeezes tight at that, but Mikey's already shaking his head and frowning faintly at him.

"No, no, that's. What we've done before," Mikey says, licking his lips before he continues, "but this is...different."

Gerard picks up the pace then, one hand squeezing, twisting, stroking up Ray's cock while his lips and tongue focus on the head. It's like he's punctuating what Mikey said and Ray just can't process something of such immense weight when he's being sucked off.

"Okay. Okay, yeah," Ray says. "Fuck yes, Gee, just like that, your _mouth_."

Mikey's talking again, but Ray can't hardly hear him over the rush of blood in his ears, all _there, Gee_ and _yeah, baby_. Ray can feel Mikey's cock at his hip, but Mikey's still dressed and not making a move to get off himself. His hand comes up to play with Ray's nipples, squeezing and twisting just enough for a little sting, straight down Ray's spine to his cock in Gerard's mouth.

"Gee, I, shit." Ray can feel his gut tightening and he whimpers, digging his heels into the bed and tugging at Gerard's hair to try and tell him to pull off. But Gerard just huffs and takes a deep breath, sucking his dick into his throat again, and Ray can't hold out any longer. He comes with a gasp, clutching at Gerard's hair and staring down at Gerard's flushed cheeks and mouth stretching wide. Gerard swallows him down with a hum, apparently perfectly content to deepthroat and swallow on a first hookup.

"There you go, baby," Mikey says. His voice is husky and turned on, making Ray groan, but Gerard just pulls slowly off Ray's cock and sighs.

"Thanks, Mikes." Gerard's voice is hoarse, like he just chain smoked half a pack. He rests his head against Ray's thigh and rolls it up lazily to look at them, hips squirming against the bed. He's grinning brightly up at them like he just got a present. "And Ray. Thank _you_ , Ray."

Ray feels like the world is spinning outside the bed, and he grabs Gerard by the collar to drag him up, kissing him hard. Gerard giggles into his mouth and curls up over his chest. They make out, filthy and fast, teeth knocking until Ray tangles his fingers into Gerard's hair to hold him still. Gerard tastes like beer and come and cigarettes, and it's gross but Gerard's making gaspy little whines into his mouth.

"God, look at you two." Mikey's close enough to startle Ray into biting down on Gerard's lip, making him whimper and grind his cock against Ray's belly. "He's so hard, Ray, can you feel it? I can see his cock. Just from sucking you off, God damn."

"Jesus, Mikey," Ray spits out, jerking away from Gerard's mouth. Gerard keeps sucking at Ray's neck while Ray freezes. Mikey's got his cock out, stroking over it slowly, and he drags his eyes away from his brother to Ray's eyes.

"You want to get off, Gee? Ray could suck you." Mikey licks his lips, still looking straight at Ray, and Ray's nodding before he even realizes it. He feels lightheaded, almost like his breath is short even though Gerard's been careful not to put weight on his chest. He reaches up to help Gerard out of his jeans, and Gerard grabs the headboard for balance.

Mikey's still talking filth, over and around and through them, but Ray's not looking at him anymore. He's looking at the way Gerard bites his lip and keeps shaking his head restlessly to get his sweaty hair to move, at the way his hips twitch when Ray unzips his jeans. Ray pulls his jeans and underwear down to midthigh, and then all he can see his Gerard's cock.

"God damn, Gerard," Ray says, breathing out over Gerard's cock that's already damp with precome and sweat. Gerard groans loudly and Ray wraps a hand around the shaft, stroking him slowly.

"Fuck, Ray, stop _teasing_ ," Gerard growls out. Ray grins but brings his cock to his mouth, licking out over the slit and down around the ridge. Gerard shudders and the headboard creaks; Ray smirks but obliges him, opening his mouth wide enough for Gerard to slowly press his way inside.

"I knew it, you look so good sucking cock, Ray." Mikey says. Ray can't see anything but Gerard's belly and wiry hair, unless he rolls his eyes back to watch Gerard's mouth gape, but he can hear Mikey spitting in his hand and the wet sounds of Mikey jerking himself off under Gerard's gasps and Mikey's filthy stream of consciousness.

Gerard can't go deep like this, but he obviously doesn't mind, grunting and thrusting into Ray's fist and mouth in an unsteady rhythm. Ray does his best to keep his jaw slack and breathe through his nose, but it's hard, he ends up gagging more than once. Gerard always looks down at him with unfocused anxious eyes and Ray shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and pulls him forward again. It's almost zen, sucking cock like this, letting Gerard do the work.

"God, Mikes, he feels so good. Later. Later you have to--" Gerard breaks off into a moan and Ray can see Mikey's hand picking up speed out of the corner of his eye. It makes something warm curl up in Ray's gut, listening to them getting off together, because of him. Then he realizes what Gerard was saying, _later_ , making _plans_ and he moans loudly, sucking as hard as he can at Gerard's cock. There's a hand in his hair, Gerard must have let go to pull him close, and Ray can hear the bed creaking under Gerard's cursing as he comes.

Ray swallows as best he can, coughing, and there's come on his lips and chin from Gerard pulling out. He's panting, looking up at Gerard's blown out eyes, and before he can catch his breath or bring a hand up to wipe his face Gerard squirms down his body and kisses him, licking all over his skin to clean him up. It's fucking filthy, but Ray groans and kisses him back. He can convince Gerard to shower later, after they sleep.

Mikey's gasps change, and Ray breaks the kiss to turn in time to watch Mikey's body tense and shake as he orgasms. He hadn't even bothered to undress, so he's splattering come all over his t-shirt, but he just pulls it off and uses it to roughly wipe off his hand and cock before throwing it on the floor.

"You guys were so fucking perfect, God," Mikey says, and Ray's never seen him so smug and happy.

"You _planned_ this, didn't you, Mikeyway?" Ray sputters, and when Mikey just grins and giggles Ray untangles himself from Gerard and launches himself at him. Ray's too fucked out for it to be even close to a decent tackle, but Mikey's half his size, so it's easy to pin him to the bed and kiss him firmly.

"Gee and I...take care of each other," Mikey replies when they break apart, shrugging almost shyly. Ray blinks down at him, then at Gerard, who's curled up with a pillow and looking at Mikey with utter adoration. It's a step away from their creepy brother mindmeld thing, and Ray has no idea what they're plotting or why he's still here.

He takes a deep breath, and Mikey must see his expression shift because he rolls his eyes and pushes on Ray's shoulder hard enough to flip him onto his back next to Gerard. They both crawl half on top of him and kiss his cheeks, in a move that Ray would think was rehearsed if he hadn't seen them mirror each other unconsciously on stage.

"Stop thinking so much Toro, Jesus," Gerard mutters into his ear. Ray barks out a laugh at Gerard's favorite saying from writing sessions and relaxes while Mikey snickers and snuggles up on his other side.

"Fine, assholes. Just...fine," Ray says. Gerard grins at him, and Ray rolls his eyes before pulling the comforter up over them.


End file.
